Do forget about them and focus on this
by Pikana
Summary: Sheik has a suprise for his friend Marth... besides the fact that he's a girl, Sheik's free to do what she wants without Zelda interfering... including locking the prince up in her closet. MarthxSheik and mentions of Zelink and Marth/Sheeda. Oneshot!


Forget about them… focus on this

I don't own SSB thank you very much. If I did, then Marth would be speaking in Chinese so I can understand him and I'd confirm that **She**ik is a SHE.

Yeah… this is the first of my Alter ego love oneshots. It's weird because I really love MarthxSheik but I despise MarthxZelda despite the two being the same person…

Sorry for the OOCness and here we go!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on Marth… one more brawl?" Sheik asked as he hung upside down from the ceiling. The Altean prince laughed at the sheikah warrior's stance, reminding him about the Superhero, Spiderman, that the younger ones watched on TV. The prince shook his head, placed his sword back into his sheath and looked at his sparring partner.

"No, not tonight Sheik. I promised to write to Sheeda and I haven't gotten around to it yet." The blue haired prince said. Marth watched as the warrior narrowed his red eyes and came down to the ground and looked at him.

"What do you see in Sheeda? Besides the fact she is a princess." The blonde asked. Marth laughed and began to walk off and let the blonde warrior follow.

"Jealous aren't you Sheiky? Or is Zelda tired of Link?" teased Marth using his pet name for him. The ninja-like person flicked his bandaged fingers at the back of Marth's head and the prince saw Sheik slightly blush underneath the cowl that hid the dark skinned face.

"Hey! I'm not! Just… well, concerned for you Marth. You're like… twenty and getting married."

"Don't worry, I know you Sheiky, you'd never cheat on Link." He said as the passed through the lit halls of the Smash Mansion. Sheik flicked more bandaged fingers into the back of Marth's head making the prince wince.

"Stop calling me Sheiky. I like being called Sheik in this form." He said as Marth withheld from rolling his blue eyes at what he thought was now the male princess. "Seriously Marth though…"

"Don't worry about me. I'm alright. Sheeda is like my best friend, I'm happy to be her fiancé." Marth said proudly.

"Right… I just don't want my sparring mate to be crushed by someone other then me." Said Sheik as the sheikah's arm went around Marth's shoulder. Marth smirked and slung his free arm over his friend's shoulder.

"I'm concerned a bit for you actually Sheik."

"How come?" he asked as he removed his arm quickly from the blue prince. Unphased by this movement, Marth spoke gently.

"Well, you never show up as Zelda in the evenings and night anymore unless you're around Link or brawling and when you are Zelda, you can't remember anything you did while you were Sheik. You're always itching for a fight and, though I don't resent it, you hang around me like this a lot more. Is there something going on?"

"So you like me as Zelda more?"

"No, don't avoid the question. I'm asking you if there is something wrong." Marth said as he stopped and placed his hands on Sheik's shoulders and stared into his blood red eyes.

"Well…"

"What Sheik? You are my friend and I'm worried for you." He said looking at the male sheikah. The cowl gave a muffled sigh and Sheik took his hands off and took Marth's delicate gloved hands and began walking off to his room. Marth followed silently, wondering what Sheik had to explain for himself.

"You're so good to me Marth… tolerating me like that."

"What?"

At the room's wooden door, Sheik let go and opened the door and beckoned the prince to go inside. The prince obliged and went into the familiar purple and pink laced bedroom of which Zelda/Sheik shared with the other princess, Peach.

Sheik closed the door behind him and walked into the closet. Marth just stood there, observing the room's beautiful, classy and princess-like décor before Sheik called to him from within the white clad closet.

"Hurry up! I don't have all night… well I do but still!"

Marth realized then he was going to tell him in the closet. Slightly puzzled by Sheik's request, the Altean walked into the walk in wardrobe to find it all in darkness.

"Sheik… are you…" he called out before hearing the slamming of the door and a key turning inside a lock. The blunette ran back to where he thought was the door and slammed his whole body against it to no avail. "This is not funny Sheik!"

The sound of Sheik teleporting in, suddenly filled the closet

"Why isn't it funny?" he asked as he flicked on the light. In the midst of the Peach's frilly dresses and Zelda's elegant and slim ones was Sheik with his cowl down and his head piece off. They weren't the only things removed as Marth spotted the shirt Sheik always wore and the padding were removed which revealed a slim, dark and curvy body with heavy, woollen bandages on the chest.

"Sheik… you're a girl."

"You only just noticed? What you think? Zelda transformed into a guy? Just because a girl says and lies that she is a guy, doesn't really mean that she is one, you silly prince." she said in the same tone of voice she always had.

"Well… uhhh…"

"Do you want to know why Zelda has been changing over the past few days?"

"Yes…"

"It's because Zelda isn't me." Sheik said as she walked up to him. Confused and nervous, Marth backed himself into a corner.

"I… I… I don't understand…" Marth stammered, suddenly afraid of the red eyed warrior he so often hung around with.

"I'm growing stronger. When Zelda created me all those years ago to prevent Ganondork from kidnapping her, we had the same mind. We were the same person, two bodies and one mind. When those times were over I was left dormant. Gaining energy until we were two minds in our own individual bodies although what ever Zelda said, is what goes. That was the stage when I first met you in the Melee tournament. That's when I fell in love with you. You gave me the strength to take that final step and claim my independence. So I'm in charge whenever Zelda becomes me."

"You… what? Fell in love with me? What about Link?"

"Zelda loves Link and I love you…"

"Wow… that's a lot to take in." said Marth putting his hand to his forehead, unsure of how to react to this new information. Sheik came closer and looked at his gorgeous face and smiled coily.

"There's no one else around. Not even Zelda's precious Link who is now being occupied by Sonic as we speak, so he won't be coming in on us. Peachie is being distracted by Samus… but forget about them... focus on this" Sheik said seductively

"What are you doing?" Marth asked as Sheik placed her hands on the walls behind him and pinned Marth to the only corner not occupied by the princess' clothes. Sheik placed his left hand inside her back pocket and smiled.

"I've been waiting so long for this… I'm sorry Marth but I love you and this little blue warrior can't stand not being with you." She said as she kissed him passionately on the lips. Sheik's eyes closed, as if she was finally at peace and was now eternally satisfied. The blue prince's eye's widened in shock and his cheeks turned a vivid shade of pink at the loving and lusting kiss. To him, it felt so wrong as he was cheating on Sheeda and half cheating on one of his closest friends, Link, but the kiss felt so right and the Sheikah warrior's touch.

Finally Marth let go of the kiss and blushed into a deeper red. The bold, adventurous Sheik playfully pouted at the prince.

"I could have stayed for that a bit longer… maybe forever." She said as she panted, like she was short of breath. Marth looked at her beautiful face which was as red as his own, right now he wanted to just drop his princely titles and all his manners and upbringing and just go for the woman again. "I… I… I'm sorry Marth… I couldn't contain myself." Sheik said as she turned away to pick up her shirt. Marth touched her bare shoulder and turned her around.

"Because of me? I'm sorry Sheik I made you feel that way… I really am…"

Marth then lightly kissed her on her lips.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Huzzah for the oneshot! For more MarthxSheik gimme a yell!

For another chapter because somehow I feel like this hasn't ended, give me a shout!

If you like/hate it REVIEW!

Flames heat up my pool so I can go swimming later!


End file.
